My future
by EmilieCW-DXfan0119
Summary: 1998: Triple H hates the Mcmahons, but can a look at his future change his mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this story is an idea I had while I was in math class….I'm weird, but I already knew it. By the way, I don't own anything about wwe. Enjoy….if you can…**

One day at raw in 1998, more specifically, an October 19th, the show was about to start when Triple H was raging in his locker room. Vince dared , last week, to screwed him from his wwf championship opportunity and tonight, he would screw him for what he did.

'I should take out Shane too, he'll help the old fool for sure' he thought while walking randomly in the room.

A little later, Vince was in the ring with Shane and Stephanie. They had big news for the fans about some changes in the business. Vince was about to speak when the game's music started to play. By the look on Vince's face, he wasn't happy to see Hunter out there. When he got in the ring, Hunter stared hatefully at the chairman of the wwf.

"What the hell are you doing here" Vince yelled.

"What do you think? I'm out there to tell you how nice you are. No, I'm here to tell you that you better watch your back, you decided to screw me from my shot at the world wrestling federation championship, so don't expect I'm not gonna do something about it" Hunter growled.

"Hey you better not plot against my father or…" Shane tried to say.

"Or what, you're gonna try to stop me? Don't even think about it little mama's boy, you'll only get hurt and ending up in a hospital bed is the luckiest thing that could happen for you after I'm finish with you" the game said giving him a dark look.

Stephanie who was now really scared, stood behind her father and brother, trying to be forgotten.

"You see Vince, you make business personal, well I don't mind and if your happy family interferes or even try, they'll get involved. Believe me Vince you don't want it. Triple H looked him in the eyes and saw some fear in his eyes.

While he was speaking, he could see how scared Stephanie was, but he didn't care, she was a Mcmahon and he hated them, no exceptions.

Vince's ego was so irritated that he scheduled a match between Triple H against Shane and himself in a handicap match.

The match ended when Vince and Shane were blooded and almost broken. Hunter had a sledge hammer in his hands and was now facing Shane and Vince, who finally stood up with difficulties. But what he didn't see was a courageous Stephanie hitting him in the groin by behind to save her family. Vince took the occasion to take the hammer the game dropped to hit him in the skull. Triple H passed out cold and was taken to the hospital.

**HHH'S POV**

I can see everything black around me, it feels weird. I can also hear the sounds the machine makes. I wonder if I'm dead. If so, I the old man took my last breath, that asshole. I'm raging and I hear doctors voices saying that I'm in coma. I may never wake up, damn! That's when I hear a voice different than the doctor's.

"Hey there" a guy said. He looks like any other guy, but he has a kind of white light around him.

"Who the hell are you" I ask, not in a really good mood.

"I am who I am" he respond peacefully.

"What that means" I ask more irritated. This wasn't really the time to play fool with me.

"It doesn't matter, I can make you see what your future could be.

"Yeah right, everyone knows that seers are a scam" I respond.

"You want a proof? Let me show you" with that he grabs my hand and take me somewhere else.

"2010" he announces me. "There you could see what you in the role of a husband and father as well" he adds.

"Husband, Father" I say still unsure and a bit excite.

"Yes, see for yourself" he tell me as we stand in a very beautiful kitchen.

"I'm warning you, the people you will see, will not see you because you are not in your right time" he say. I nod.

Suddenly, I see a little girl entering in the kitchen, she is followed by a man.

"That's me and this must be my daughter…right" I asked, unsure about the last thing I said. He smiled at me, damn, he is ugly when he smile I think.

I look at myself, making lunch for my daughter. I changed so much, I have a beard and my hair are shorter, but the same big shape, maybe even bigger.

"What's her name and how old is she" I asked.

"Her name is Aurora Rose Levesque, she is 4 years old" he say. "You have another daughter named Murphy Claire Levesque, who is 2, but she is not here presently" he informs me.

"Where is she" I ask him.

"With her mother, who is also your wife" he smiles again.

"Who is the mother, what's her name" I can't stop myself asking, wanting to know if the woman I married was beautiful.

"I'm not gonna tell you. Just wait and you'll see" he smiles at my great displeasure.

**Well maybe you know who is the mother, it's not a big surprise, bur how Hunter is gonna react? Will he wake up from his coma? You'll have to wait t'ill the next chapter!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks to all the people who read and reviewed my story !! Now here's the following…**

HHH' S POV

Since my future and unknown wife was not home yet, I decided to ask the weirdo who bring me there, some questions about my future. He told me that I am one of the most dominant and popular wrestlers of all time. I even won over 10-world championship, which doesn't surprise me at all, and important matches. It's weird because back then, I was hated by the fans and now I am a fan favorite.

So me and the weirdo, yeah I decided to call him like that since I don't know his name and quite frankly, I don't give a damn, well, we kill the time by watching me being a father. I never thought that I could handle this so well. Aurora's funny when she's angry, looks like she doesn't like when I snore while she watch her childish TV shows. Finally, we could hear a door opening. Suddenly, Aurora yells mommy and my future me wakes up. Mr. Weirdo and Ifollow my adorable daughter and myself to the hall. There I have the shock of my life. Even if she grows up a little, I could clearly recognize her. Stephanie Mcmahon. I am married to Stephanie Mcmahon in the future!!!

"What the hell" I gasp when I see my future me kissing and hugging her. The weirdo laugh and I stare him right in the eyes and he stops, good for him or he'll be dead.

"How could I have married her and have kids with her if I totally hate the Mcmahons. And how could they let me married her if they totally hate me" I ask in disbelief.

"Well, she had a crush on you and you did too, you just don't know it yet" he say.

"That doesn't explains why" I reply.

"You two got together after you drugged her and married her in a cheap drive-thru in Vegas" he tells me.

"I did that, really! Well how come she is with me now, shouldn't she be angry and ask divorce" I say.

"Like I said, she had a crush on you and decided to stay married to you. You both ruled the wwf and fought against Vince. Later, he kinda started to like you, you made his daughter happy after all. Besides, you like him too" he responds.

"He likes me?! I like him?! Now I'm starting to be confuse" I admit.

"Well, it been a surprise to everyone, I mean, you screwed him and he screwed you, we are the one confuse" he replies.

While we were talking, we didn't remark that my future me and family weren't there anymore. So I started to walk to the dinning room, where we could smell chicken and vegetables. They were all sited around a beautiful wooden table, eating dinner as they were talking about their day.

"Daddy and I made draws today. We put them on the fridge. Then, I watched Dora but daddy was making a lot of noises so I couldn't understand" Aurora said.

I see myself and Stephanie laughing a bit at this remark. Aurora did too.

"How was your day" my future me asks to Steph.

"Busy, lot of paper work to do, now I'm all tired" she respond with the most beautiful smile I never saw in my life.

They talked a lot and I could see how happy I am with her and our daughters. Murphy was sleeping at this time, so she wasn't at the table. That evening, they decide to watch a movie of Aurora's choice. Of course, you can't expect something who is not from Disney, so she choose Cinderella, because she is now a little tired to watch sleeping beauty. She could watch it 3-4 times a day. Steph put the DVD in the DVD player and sit with the rest of our family.

A little later, when everybody went to sleep as the movie ended, weirdo asked me a question that I couldn't answered.

"Do you understands what the message is" he say.

"What message" I look at him, confuse.

"The reason why I showed you all this, your future" he responds.

"Because you had nothing to do, so you decided to kill the time by doing this" I sarcastically reply.

"No, it's because I know that when you'll wake up, you would do something bad to Vince and Shane. Even to her, for kicking you in the groin, admit it" he says.

"Yeah, you're right. She was only saving her family" I say with shame.

"Now I hope you'll make this right, because it's time that I tell you good bye, you'll wake up in no time" he says, with some kind of regret.

"Right" I say, happy to finally get rid of him.

As fast as he disappear, I wake up in a hospital room. I'm wondering if it was a kind of really weird dream…was it? My head is still sore so I couldn't tell. That weirdo said that I have to make things right. Well that's exactly what I'll do. Vince better be careful with what he do, because the game is ready to play…and to destroy.

**What's gonna happen to Vince? Will Triple H listen to the weirdo or he'll just listen to his rage? What about Steph and his maybe future kids with her? So many questions, one last chapter still to come with the answers.**

**Review please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, the last chapter. I never thought this story would be so short, but in the end, I would just ran off ideas. Anyway, enjoy!!!**

HHH'S POV

Because I just woke up from coma, the doctors decided to keep me to do some tests to make sure there is no sign of trauma. After 4 long hours, they finally let me go. While they were testing me, they informed me that I was in coma for only a week, so I figured out RAW was tonight. I decided to make a little appearance.

While I was driving, I was a little lost in my mind, I thought back at those memories of my future. The happiness I felt, just watching.

'NO, that's not the time to think about it. I have to stay focus' I said to myself. I shook my head to get rid of those images and concentrate on what I will do tonight.

A few minutes later, I arrived at the building. The best is that Vince doesn't even know I'm here. I walked backstage and when I reached a monitor, I saw Vince in the ring, bragging about what he did to me. I smirked as I headed to the ring.

Vince was indeed shocked to see me, but he didn't move. He started to tell me to calm down, but I wouldn't listen. Once I got in the ring, he became nervous, but then, who wouldn't when I'm angry or irritate. I looked at how he stood and see how tense he was which made me feel in total control.

"Please, maybe we can discus about it" he said, his voice trembling of fear. I shook my head no and I started to walk around him like a predator trapping his prey. Suddenly, Shane rushed to the ring, but I took him down with a pedigree before he could do anything to me. Then I punched Vince down because he was about to hit me. Meanwhile, Shane passed out cold. Vince was down too, half conscious and I got out of the ring to take my sledgehammer. I wanted to make him understand that if you mess with the game, you wouldn't get away with it.

Once I got in, Vince understood what I was about to do and tried to get away, but was too hurt to. Vince was a little dizzy but he raised his arms in defence as I lift my sledgehammer high.

Then I saw his daughter, Stephanie, entering in the ring with caution. She reached her father's side, trying to protect him. She's looking at me with a pleading look, wanting me to spare her father. Tears on her cheeks, she waited for me to react. I stared right in her beautiful blue eyes full of sadness and fear. I feel myself weakening by her beauty. I lowered the hammer before dropping it on the floor and left the ring, not knowing what else to do.

I headed to the back, to go to the parking lot and leave. But for that, I had to pass through the confused and surprised gaze on me, who excepted me to bash Vince's brains. I ignored them and went through. I almost reached my car, when a voice stopped me.

"Triple H, Wait" the voice said loudly. I turned around, shocked to see Stephanie Mcmahon, standing away from me, scared of me. Even though, she had a confused look on her face.

"Just call me Hunter" I tell her, avoiding her gaze. I know that if I would look in it, I would loose myself into it.

"Right" she mumbled, blushing a little while lowering her voice. She was obviously shy.

"What do you want" I asked her, still looking away.

"Why" she simply asked in a weak voice.

"Why what" I replied, not knowing what she wanted.

"Why you didn't do it, I mean, hit my dad with the sledgehammer, even if I was there. I know you would have do it anyway" she asked, this time looking at me.

I was stunned, I didn't know what to respond, because I didn't know why myself. So I said the first thing that came in my mind, of course, it was a half lie.

"I hate to see women cry" I said in a cold voice, not wanting to show what I was really feeling.

"Oh, okay" she said, seeming disappointed by my response. She turned around to leave, I had to tell her, well try to.

"Steph, wait" I said, sounding kind of desperate. She turned around and our eyes met. It was weird, like I could see her soul, knowing what she was feeling.

"Yes" she said, unsure of what I wanted. I took a few breath before I said the words I never thought I would say to a Mcmahon.

"I'm sorry for what I did to your father. And to your brother too, but I can't let them treats me like shit. I can see how it hurts you and I never meant to make you sad" I said, impressed how I easily I could open up to her. Now she was the one who was stunned, she couldn't believe I was able to let my guard down.

"Wow, I don't know what to say, I guess it's understandable, I think I would have done the same thing if someone would threaten me" she replied.

We stood there, waiting for someone to break the silence when she spoke first.

"Why do you care about me being sad, I'm a Mcmahon and you said you hate them all, I don't understand" she said waiting for a reason.

"I…I" I tried to said, but the words didn't want to go out.

"I love you" I said, feeling stupid to say that to a girl whom you beat up her brother and father. I was starting to regrets saying those words, ruining everything.

She stared at me in shock, couldn't believing what I just told her.

"Steph, are you alright" I said, concerned about her. She didn't said a thing, but she came over to me and she kissed me. I kissed her back, pulling her in my arms in a hug. Her lips felt so soft and tasted like cherry. Our tongue danced together at the rhythm of our hearts beating of passion. We must have kissed for 5 or 10 minutes because we were breathing heavily after. She felt so warm and fragile in my arms. At this time, I knew it was the beginning of the future I saw in my coma.

**6 years later…**

Today, is the day of our 4th year of marriage. Vince and Linda threw us a surprise party to celebrate it. They were so nice and still, I can't believe I actually grow to like them and the feeling was mutual. We, of course, brought little Aurora, she was like in my coma dream and yes, she likes Sleeping beauty a lot. Like the weirdo said, my career went well, I won multiple championship through it.

I was now on a bench, in the Mcmahon mansion's backyard, along with my beautiful wife. We cuddled and looked at the stars, enjoying the light wind and the nice sight we had. I love her so much, I never dreamt of a better life with her. We have a beautiful daughter and one to come since she is pregnant. I am so excited to be a father once again. I never told Stephanie about my coma dream. She is now sleeping, so I'll tell her another time. Since she is sleeping, I decided to take a look back at when our story began and I will always remember when we first kissed.

**Well, that's it for this story. I really hope you enjoyed it. Still can't believe that I thought of this fic in my Math class. I'm not enough focus on the class, so maybe that's why I sucks on Maths. Anyway, I want to thank all the persons who read and reviewed my fanfic!!!**


End file.
